1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers of objects. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that dispenses billiard chalk and powder.
2. Discussion of Background
Dispensers and vending machines enable the controlled, automatic exchange of goods for legal tender or tokens. Vending machines have revolutionized the distribution of certain consumer products, the more familiar being soft drinks, candy, snack and laundry supply vending machines. Vending machines have increased sales revenue by providing greater access to the product and reducing overhead. They are ideal where many purchasers want only one or two items of an inexpensive kind. In these sales transactions, the cost of the sale would be a significant part of the cost of the item if the items were sold by clerks in stores rather than by machine. But machine sales make the cost of sales affordable and help to keep the cost of the items low. These machines are usually positioned in areas having high foot traffic where space may be too small for a concession stand, or in remote rest areas along interstate highways where transactions are too few to justify a store.
In billiard parlors and pool halls, people of widely varying degrees of skill play pool. The better, more sophisticated players pay close attention to the details of the game: they apply chalk frequently to the ends of their pool cue sticks using fresh chalk; they apply powder or rosin to their hands so that they maintain good control over the cue during a shot. For these players, fresh chalk and powder are part of the necessary equipment needed for the game.
Chalk and powder are usually supplied free by the owner of a pool hall. However, the chalks are frequently worn deeply and will scuff the edges of the tip of the cue stick. The powder (or rosin) is often available in the form of a cone, not always of the best quality or convenient for the user. Providing fresh chalk and fine powder free would be an additional expense to owners of pool halls and one not always appreciated by their many patrons.